


My kryptonite.

by little_machine



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic skimming with a three year old who happens to have a huge imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kryptonite.

**Author's Note:**

> My first skimming one shot! Hopefully not my last. Comments and kudoses are appriciated. Oh also any mistakes you may stumble upon are fully mine since this isn't beta'd. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Happy feels.

The thing about a child's imagination is that its unlimited. Nothing can stop it nor delay it and jemma and skye had ons of the most imaginative children they encountered. Not that they encountered many if they were completely honest about it.

On quite mornings like this one. Jemma and skye would prefer to spend their time indoors. Every since they welcomed their little daughter into life. Life was surprisingly a little bit more exciting to the duo. Life was sure exciting before but having a little one running around the house did change the atmosphere a whole more lot than when it was only the two of them.

Their little one was now a beautiful three year old who rocked the same bangs as her mommy. Her brown locks swayed left and right as she bounced from her bedroom to the kitchen.

"mama!!! Are da cookies weady yet?" she asked jemma oh so excitedly. Her hands and chin barely reached the kitchen counter. She peered over to jemma who greeted her with a wide smile.

"Yes baby girl. They are almost ready" chimed jemma who was on her way to her little girl to press a little kiss against her nose. She was so addicted to that little laugh of her's. 

"are the cookies done yet?" came in another voice. One that was a little grumpier yet insanely adorable.

"Yes babe" she replied then looked back at her baby girl and added once more "Almost!" she smiled to her lovely brunette who made it into the kitchen, ruffled their little girl's hair and wrapped her arms losely around jemma's waist.

Skye being the kid she was at heart. She pressed her lips against jemma's cheeks and gave her a couple of sloupy noisy kisses.

"skye I think you are drooling on my cheek" squealed jemma as she tried to pull away from skye's arms to check one last time on the cookies.

"it's ... Because... I woff you" added skye as she pressed more kisses.

"poor mama" mummbled their little girl from where she sat on the kitchen floor. She stuffed gummy bears into her mouth as her eyes studied her mama's struggle to move around the kitchen with mommy wrapped around her like a koala.

"What did you say Gracie?" whispered skye under her breath. She turned her attention from jemma who was still sqearming to their now terrified little girl.

Skye lunched forward with her arms up in the air as she pulled off her best monster imitation and growled like one too. If you asked jemma, that growl sounded more like a cat meowing but then again mentioning that would probably end up in them arguing over how does a growl sound like and that would lead to skye imitating over ten animals and jemma would never hear the end of it really.

Jemma shoke her head with a little smile. Oh how grateful she was for the two of them. The smell of the freshly baked cookies filled up their little kitchen. She packed them all up on a nice large plate, poured down three cups of milk and headed to the living room where as expected skye have held their little Gracie captive and submitted her to that same kissing torture she submitted jemma to.

Jemma swatted at skye's head to get her attention after she settled the tray down with the cookies and milk on the table.

"so what are we going to watch now?" Her hands pulled at the fuzzy blanket that laid on the side of the couch and handed it over to skye.

"I say we let Gracie choose this time" replied the brunette enthusiastically.

Gracie who was busy stuffing her face with cookies peered over her shoulder. Her mommies were cuddling, as usual. She calmly held on to her little captain america cup and took careful steps to where her mommies were.

Jemma's arms were wide open for her as soon as she made it to them. She set her cup down and pulled her in into her arms. The little one settled in between the duo. After much needed shifting. Jemma and skye ended up with jemma's head resting on skye's shoulder and with Gracie laying on both of their laps.

"so princess Gracie. What would your highness like to watch today?" A little smile tugged at skye's lips at that accent. She could never get enough of it.

"I wanna watch wall-e" she nodded her little head for a few seconds. Her little finger tapped at her lower lip as if she had to do some thinking which she didn't really.  
"didnt we watch that last night.. And the night before that as well" Questioned skye.

Their daughter have been obsessed with wall-e for quite sometime now to the point where she would sometimes call skye "wall-e" and jemma "eve". It took them both a while to understand why their daughter was bringing plants into the house and leaving them all around the living room.

"Alright. I suppose we dont have a choice do we mommy?" Asked jemma. They were really okay with whatever gracie wanted to watch as long as it made her happy. that's all that mattered.

"I dont think we do. no" deadpanned skye as she pressed play on their apple tv remote. As the familiar Disney sequence played through skye tilted her head a little too the side and pressed a long kiss against jemma's head. In return jemma tightened her hand around skye's.

-  
The week after that Gracie got obsessed with something else. The pair took her shopping and the little thing stumbled upon her new obsession.

Superman.

The girl tugged at the superman custome and asked skye what it was and skye did not hold back on that one. She explained in details how great superman was and what his powers were.

Jemma who shuffled through the shorts that were next to skye and Gracie glanced over to them. Skye looked over several sizes and got Gracie a superman custome in her size hence the little girl was eager to wear the thing and be a superhero.

A few hours later when they got back home, the duo were on their usual spot on the couch cuddling again. They were catching up on one of their favourite TV shows while Gracie played in her room like every other day.

Skye had her arms around jemma who was so engrossed in the episode.

"do you this he is the killer?" she whispered like its something meant to be kept a secret. So precious that one.

"skye! No! I want to know who killed her!" her fingers wrapped around skye's hands who conveniently decided to blind jemma just when the killer was going to be revealed on screen.

Of course skye didn't have the heart to keep her hands on jemma's eyes. She knew how much jemma loved solving mysteries and how much she loved how evey lead on the cases leads them to the killer at the end.  
"I hate you" skye knew that jemma was smiling as she said that. Somehow she could feel her smile through that tone. What skye didn't know though was-

"owww!!!" Yes. Jemma always made sure she took revenge. This time it was biting skye's hand.

"jeez jem.. Ouch.. That hurts" and just like that jemma was kissing that hand like her little heart couldn't handle the idea of her being the reason that skye was in pain even if it was for something as small as a bite.

"come here you little thing" grumbled skye as she tried to pull at jemma's waist. She pressed a few kisses to the back of her head, a few against her cheek and one against her temple. Jemma rolled over slowly careful to not flip them both off the couch and shined that lovely smile of her's. Skye pulled at jemma instantly and pressed her head against jemma's shoulder where jemma hugged her head close.

"I love you... My leech" skye couldn't believe it.

"Really jem? Really now? A Leech? That's supposed to be cute or something?" she pulled back and stared at her brunette.

Jemma who bit at her bottom lip to supress a smile said in return:

"well skye, leeches are useful things. They cure diseases, they cling to their host, they save lives. Pretty much like you" that smug on her face.

"they are bugs" it was safe to say that skye was not amused by the pout she rocked at that moment.

"you are missing the point completely" the nerve of this woman.

"Wait but they are bugs!" she protested.

"Well I think the question here my love is.. Are you made of copper and tellurim?" maybe skye should just push her off the couch. That worked sometimes when jemma rumbled through conversations like that.

"I dont even understand the second on-" Skye's grumbling was cut off with

"cause you are cute!" there it was. That snort. Skye couldnt help but to smile at how jemma was so amused with her cheesy chemistry pick up lines that she usually didnt get. Still, that little snort she did at the end of each one made them bareable.

"really though. If you can give me one nickname for life what would it be?" Her voice went down to a whisper when jemma finally finished snorting.

"hmm" she pressed her full lips against skye's nose for a few seconds. The Burnette giggled at the contact.

"my angel" she finally added.

"okay that's it you are way too cute I'm pushing you off this couch" and there she went.

Jemma couldn't stop the giggles that poured from her full lips as she looked up to skye who went on and on about how she had to live with that much cuteness until-

"oh my god" flipped skye to Gracie's room after she and jemma heard a loud thud.

The pair scrambled their way to her room to find her laying in the middle of her room. Her face pressed against the carpet. A little groan left her little lips.

"ouch"

"baby girl! Are you alright? What on earth happened here?" Jemma was scared at first but as soon as she pulled her little one up it appeared that Gracie was giggling.

"Uh I um" her hands hid behind her back. Her superman cape swayed with her left and right slowly.

"Um I climbed up dis" she pointed at her dresser.

"then jumped" she motioned with her little hand.

"and why on earth would you do that?" Questioned jemma yet again.

"Uh I'm superman. I want to fly"

"baby. What did we say about the custome in the store?" Asked jemma. Her eyes met Gracie's.

"Um customes dont make you fly?" she replied guiltily.

"unless you are ironman then-"

"skye... Not helping"

"oh sorry! But no baby. Customes dont make you fly. I can though" skye stood and picked her little girl up. Gracie extended both of her arms recreating the famous superman gesture.

Jemma covered her face with one hand and chuckled at how she ended up with two kids rather than one. Not that she was complaining.

"mommy! Is et True dat kryptoneet makes superman weak? What makes you weak mommy?" she wondered so innocently as she clinged to skye's neck.

"Well yes! It's true baby girl. I think your mom is my kryptonite really" jemma's heart melted at that. She wrapped an arm around skye's waist and kissed her temple.

"you are my kryptonite too" she whispered against her ear causing a little smile to tug at skye's full lips.


End file.
